Light the Way
by Pozagee
Summary: March 31, 1880. America invites several nations over to celebrate a grand, history-changing occasion. Could be seen as romance or friendship.


March 31, 1880

The air was mild, very springlike, that day. The sun was beginning to set, looking like a bright citrus fruit as it balanced above the horizon. Normally, in this tiny little town, the houses would start to light up, along with the cobblestone streets; the candle-light would dance over the houses and shops through the night. But not this night; all was dark.

The streets were strangely crowded, showing a great diversity in people. The town whose population was normally around 300, had been packed with nearly 10,000.

In the mass, there were several important figures. None, however, were more important then a group of fine people who, despite their many differences, had all come to this place (if only to humor their host and quench their own curiosity).

The one in the lead had slightly wild blond hair and large bushy eyebrows, which shaded his dark green eyes. The man walking beside him had longer, silkier blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both were dressed very fancily (much too fancy for that area).

A quiet looking boy (who seemed invisible to all around him) walked behind them, a small smile on his face. In his arms was a little white bear, who seemed to talk more than his master.

Also in their group were two brothers, one with auburn hair and slitted eyes, the other with brown hair and wide eyes. There was also a man who looked laid back, who seemed to be keeping a close eye on the darker haired one.

A man with long dark hair in a ponytail stayed a bit farther away from the others, along with a couple others who looked slightly similar to him. They all received very odd looks, for their attire was very strange and exotic looking. One of them even carried a sword-like weapon.

There was also a large group of people towards the back; their leader appeared to be a very tall and broad-shouldered man. He had light colored hair, and childish violet eyes. Despite the temperature, he seemed to be wearing a long pale scarf. Three boys looking to be in their teens stuck close to him. One had an unfortunate haircut and glasses, another was very short and had blond wavy hair, and the last had light brown hair, that seemed to stick up oddly in a couple of places. Beside him walked another boy; this one was almost too strange to describe: He had yellow shoulder length hair, a bright pink suit, and a funnily high voice. A woman with large breasts walked near him, since she didn't have to worry about him eyeing them. Beside the leader walked a girl that looked pretty, though she had a definite creepy aura about her.

There were several others that were a bit off on their own: A man with soft brown hair and a neck handkerchief walked arm and arm with a pretty woman with long brown hair; a boy in a regal military uniform walked near a girl, who looked like a miniature version of him (plus some hair); lastly, a man that was tall and sturdy with slick blond hair walked near another man with white hair and red eyes (who looked pretty eccentric). A few other stragglers that didn't really look like they belonged, stood awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at any of the powerful nations

"Where is that darned America?" the one with bushy eyebrows questioned, eyes narrowed as he searched the croud.

The handsome one merely shrugged, before waving to a group of lavishly dressed women. "Enchanté, dames!"

England glared at France. "Oi! Francy-pants! Focus!"

France waved a dismissive hand at England. "Calmez-vous, Angleterre. He is a big boy; he will show up, when he shows up."

Switzerland walked up to join the group, Liechtenstein trailing behind him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. But we need to find him to figure out why the hell he called us here!"

France shrugged, before making his way over to the Italys and Spain. South Italy screamed, hiding behind Spain, while North Italy hugged "Big Brother."

Germany, meanwhile, was looking around the town, a small, almost hesitant, smile on his face. This State started out being populated by Germans, mostly. It was interesting to see how it had grown. True, he had not had any part in raising America, but his people had immigrated there when his economy had been rough. The Dutch candy shops and stores, not to mention the building styles reflected Germany's own.

"West! Is something awesome going to happen? Something worthy of my awesomeness?" Prussia exclaimed, causing Hungary and Austria to send glares his way. Germany sighed, apologetically.

"I do not know, but perhaps if you would be patient-"

"Yo! Russia, you need to, like, leave Lithy alone! You're, like, totally being an ass!" Poland's voice carried over everyone's. Lithuania blushed, as Russia smirked. The tallest nation had been tapping the brunette's other shoulder, causing him to spin around funnily.

"Ah, but Poland! Lithuania is so cute, da?" Russia asked, causing Poland to start ranting, Lithuania to blush, and Belarus to shoot a death glare at the oldest Baltic State.

"Yo! Guys! There you are!" came the loud, borderline annoying voice of America. He was dressed relatively nicely (considering he was America), and he wore a brilliant smile on his face. He was easily pushing through the crowd, as he made his way to the group of Nations.

"Where have you been, you imbecilic git?! We've been wandering around this blasted town for hours!" England immediately started berating his "little brother". He had been having conflicts with South Africa, as of late, and any moment spent out of his work was wasted. France had also been having issues with Tunisia. So many other wars were brewing, due to countless other conflicts as well.

And here America was, standing in front of them all, smiling like the fool he was. "Ah, lighten up-"

"Amérique, we have several issues brewing abroad," France explained, as America pouted.

"Yeah, yeah; I know. That's why I drug you out here!" The younger Nation beamed at the others, as they stared at him in confusion. Though he didn't know most of them very well, America had decided to invite the whole world to this momentous occasion. Not only would this be an amazing, history changing night, but he hoped to improve relationships with the Nations across the ocean.

"Wait, so you brought us to this crowded little town just to get us to relax?" Germany asked, anger growing. North Italy stared at the strange blond man, before whispering to his brother, "He's scary."

America, though, waved his hand. "Nah, that'd be a waste; you guys are all too uptight, for even me to crack. No, I brought y'all here to see something-"

"Awesome?" questioned Prussia.

America smiled a toothy smile, the setting sun flashing on his teeth. "Very!"

Prussia seemed pumped up, and the others were (reluctantly) getting a little excited too, about the "awesome" mystery that America was hiding.

America glanced at his pocket watch, before having a total spas attack, and running away from the main part of the town. "Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder.

After the Nations finally tracked down America again, they were out of breath. "Jeas, you all are really old!" he laughed, causing a few, like China and England, to glare.

"Aiyah! I am still very fit, for being as old as I am!" China exclaimed, crossing his arms with a "huff". Japan sighed, shaking his head, slightly.

"You bloody git! I raised you! You-you will respect me or face the conseque-"

"Shut up, already! Its about time!" America said, smirking as England acted even more flustered.

"What's going to happen, ve~?" North Italy asked, looking at America with barely contained excitement.

"You'll see..."

All the Countries relaxed down onto the hill they were on. A few laid out, while others sat up, ramrod straight.

The view was pretty nice; you could see for miles from the large hill: The town WAS in a valley. The buildings all had a soft golden glow to them, as the last of the sun's beams laid gentle kisses on the stone. The people were like one big, ever-shifting mass, all seeming to move around the center of the town. The center of their attention was focused on the tall, courthouse. It, like the other buildings, had a youthful glow to it, as the sun did a jig with it's archetechture. There was a clock on it, showing the time as 7:50. On top of the center regal turret, there seemed to be an odd contraption. The others didn't question it though, because America was just too strange to understand, sometimes.

The sun set, leaving them all in darkness. England found it funny how they still hadn't lit the street lanterns yet. Maybe this was some mad American holiday where they all gathered outside with no light, for some reason? Who knew?!

As the minutes ticked by, everything became silent, the air tense. America, England could feel, was a nervous/excited wreck. He almost felt like wrapping an arm 'round him...for old times sake.

It had been a long while since he had seen the little boy he had raised. While the European Nations had been occupied with African colonies and such and the Asian countries occupied with Russia and their own family issues, America had been fighting a war of his own: A Civil War.

Civil Wars were always tough on Countries; it was like if a normal human cut themselves. On purpose. It's pointless, and it doesn't really help matters. No matter what happens, the personifications always loose a lot, but gain little.

Of course, they had all been mad at America for being such as ass when he claimed independence, so they didn't care... Or, they did, but they didn't want to.

England had been worried sick about his little brother. It had been such a relief when the war ended, just to know his boy was okay.

But now...he let the realization that America was REALLY a grown man, a grown Nation wash over him. The boy had already fought in his fair share of wars, and had plenty of successes in his own country. He was BECOMING his own country, with his own culture and everything!

But he still had a long way to go, right? I mean, he was still but a baby of a nation, only having existed for a little over a century, right? He still needed to remember that he wasn't like the other humans around him, he was a Nation and needed to act like it.

England sat up straighter, smiling slightly. Yes, America still needed him, definitely.

A deep resonating chime broke England out of his reverie, causing him to jump. No one noticed, however; they were too busy staring at the Courthouse wondering what was going to happen.

After the clock tower rang it's eight chimes, it was dead silent, everything was still, but only for a moment.

Suddenly, light flooded over the town, over the hills, trees, and river. The people gasped, as the light settled over them like a warm blanket on a cold Winter's eve.

After the immediate brightness was used to, everyone looked around in shock. They could see everything! The blades of grass stuck up like hairs on back of a nervous person's neck, the trees acted as soldiers standing guard, and the river looked like a trail of silver lava. The town was covered with the light, returning to it's golden-yellow color. The people stared upward, up at the courthouse, more specifically the strange contraption, as it was what was giving off the bright glow.

There was silence. It was as though The Angel had came down upon them, blessing them all with it's mere presence.

Then America stood up, and gave the loudest, most powerful "whoop" any of the Nations had ever heard.

"YEEEEHAAAAAAW!"

And that seemed to snap everyone back. There was a tumultuous uproar, as people shouted, laughed, and even cried in celebration.

Everything seemed to happen in fastforward, for the other, older Nations. Small bonfires sprung up, food was made and handed out, and bands played Irish folksongs and Steven Foster's newest pieces. Alcohol was in abundance, as were good spirits.

Soon, the other Nations joined the festivities; the mood of the American people was infectious.

France flirted.

The Italys ate.

The Germans drank.

Everyone danced and partied.

...that is, except for England.

The uptight nation just stared around him, as though the shock of the sudden light still hadn't worn off. Everything just seemed so unreal to him. Could this be happening? Had America really accomplished something like this...?

Speaking of the devil...

"Wabash, Indiana, everyone! You hear? YOU HEAR?! Wabash Indiana: The First Electrically Lighted City in the World!" America shouted this, though he sounded rather hoarse. He had obviously been at it for a while.

"Oh! Hey England, enjoying the party?" America asked, placing an arm around the bushy-eyebrowed boy.

"Oh-uh, s-sure!" England stuttered, not looking at his brother.

America went from completely ecstatic to concerned in a second. "Yo, bro? What's up?"

England hesitated, staring at his feet. He knew it was improper, but he just felt so awkward!

Here was America, the boy he had raised, already so large and powerful. His country had grown so much...HE had grown so much.

"You're all grown up," he said, smiling softly.

America rubbed the back of his head, seeming awkward. "Uh, yeah. Been this way for a while now, actually..."

England shook his head, before gesturing around him. "No. THIS is what makes you a Nation, what makes you your own. Look around you, at what you've accomplished in only a century!"

America looked around him, staring at the faces of his people, of his fellow Nations. He looked at his town, knowing how many others like it were around. Lastly, he looked at the lights atop the summit of the courthouse; the future.

"You are like those lights, Alfred," England said, surprising America, calling him by his human name. "YOU are the future of the world. YOU will be the one to help bring about change, to us older Nations. YOU are our guiding light."

America tensed, looking very unsure, very vulnerable. The Nations...they seemed relaxed for once. Like they were getting along. Could he really do that? Could he really do THIS? Lead them into the future?

"I don't know if I can do this-"

"I do. I believe in you, little brother. I always will."

America smiled, blinking his glistening eyes quickly, before clearing his throat. England didn't attempt to hide his tears, as he smiled at America.

His little boy wasn't growing up.

He was already there.

"Lead us forward, America."

~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~

A/N Yay! A Hetalia fic that isn't a pointless story or a uber-sad poem! I call that a success.

I am ridiculously happy about how this turned out! Seriously!

Anyway, history time!

Wabash, Indiana, on March 31, 1880, was proclaimed the first electrically lighted city in the world. 4 super huge and powerful lightbulbs were placed atop the Courthouse, and were lit at 8:00pm. It was said that the lights could be seen for miles, all shining brighter than ever before. And yes, Wabash, a town of about 320, had to fit about 10,000 into that area...yikes!

Wabash now is mostly a retirement town, with lots if antique shops. Lots of the buildings in their Downtown remain the same, however, including the courthouse! You should Google it! ;) They even have one of the original lightbulbs inside! Pretty cool, really.

Also, the briefly mentioned wars with the European nations were real, though they were small, only lasting a year at the most.

Oh, and translations... Pretty basic, really. If you use context clues, pretty easy to get. :)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
